Bonnie Plunkett
|Place = USA |Family = *Shirley Stabler † (Mother) *Henry Stabler † (Father) *Ray Stabler (Half-Brother) *Adam Janikowski (Husband) *Christy Plunkett (Daughter) *Violet Plunkett (Granddaughter; estranged) *Roscoe Plunkett (Grandson) *Gweneth Taylor (Great-Granddaughter) |Seasons = Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 • Season 4 • Season 5 • Season 6 • Season 7 |Profession = |image = Bonnie Plunkett.jpg |Gender = Female |Age = 58 |Episode Count = 137 |Nationality = American |Occupation = Building Manager *Life Coach (fake, formerly) |Friends = *The Girls *Baxter (Ex-Son-In-Law) |Romances = *Alvin Lester Biletnikoff † (Ex-Boyfriend/Father of Child) *Jeanine (Ex-Girlfriend) *Chef Rudy (Fling) *Steve Curtis (Ex-Boyfriend) |First Episode = "Pilot" |Last Episode = "Fake Bacon and a Plan to Kill All of Us" |Nickname = Bon-Bon (Adam)}} Bonnie Plunkett is the mother of Christy Plunkett, grandmother of Violet and Roscoe Plunkett, wife of Adam Janikowski and one of the main characters on Mom. She is portrayed by Allison Janney. Biography Early Life Bonnie began drinking at 15 years of age. She was in the foster care system being bounced around from house to house when she ran off with Alvin and became pregnant with Christy. After Christy's birth, Alvin abandoned the two at the hospital, causing Bonnie to decide to put Christy up for adoption (a nice Jewish couple was going to adopt her, but Bonnie backed out at the last minute). From then on, she tried her best to raise Christy, but Christy ended up mostly raising herself as Bonnie did drugs and came home late. The two were estranged for several years until Bonnie tracked Christy down. Season 1 After tracking her down, Bonnie is determined to fit into her daughter's life, no matter how much it may annoy the newly-sober Christy. In "Big Sur and Strawberry Lube" 08 Bonnie thinks she's pregnant. However, a visit to the gynecologist reveals she's not pregnant and all the symptoms she mistook for being pregnant (big boobs, no periods) are from starting menopause. Understandably, she becomes very upset at this as she walks out of the clinic and Christy pretends not to know her. Appearance * Light brown hair, almost reaching down to chest * Blue eyes * Pierced ears, different earrings, sometimes none Relationships Family Christy Main= Relationship: Daughter Bonnie and Christy have a very complicated relationship. When Christy was a child, Bonnie would often do drugs, get drunk, and occasionally commit felonies, sometimes bringing Christy along for the ride. Having gotten sober years later, the two have reconnected, though Christy still blames Bonnie for some of the choices she has made, because of her upbringing. But ultimately, they share a supportive relationship with one another. Violet Main=Goes Here Relationship: Granddaughter Bonnie has been a source of comfort to her granddaughter through the years. Violet holds a lot of resentment towards Christy, but she has seems to be comfortable talking to Bonnie. When Violet cuts ties with Christy after the fourth season, she still keeps in touch with Bonnie (even apparently going so far as to invite her to her new apartment). Roscoe Main=Goes Here Relationship: Grandson Bonnie is Roscoe's grandmother. Shirley Main=Goes Here Relationship: Biological Mother Bonnie harbors a long-held resentment towards her mother, who abandoned her to the foster system when she was four years old, where she'd stay for the rest of her childhood, into adolescence. After her bad experience in foster care, Bonnie put much of the blame for her problems on her mother. After she meets her again after so many years in "Terrorists and Gingerbread", Bonnie was convinced by Marjorie to forgive her mother and ultimately does for her own sake, but decides she can't handle letting her mother back into her life. Ray Main=Goes Here Relationship: Half-Brother (through Shirley) Bonnie is Ray's half-sister, and they both had no idea the other existed until the meet after Shirley's death in "Tush Push and Some Radishes". Friendships Baxter Main=Goes Here Relationship: Ex-Son-in-Law, Friend Bonnie is Baxter's ex-mother-in-law. Romantic Alvin Main=Goes Here Relationship: Ex/Late-Boyfriend Alvin was an early boyfriend of Bonnie's when she was a teenager. They were living together when Bonnie got pregnant with Christy. After Christy was born, Alvin ran away, abandoning Bonnie and baby Christy at the hospital, something Bonnie resented Alvin for for years. When Christy begins establishing a relationship with her father after finding out his identity, Bonnie is against it and repeatedly threatens him or taunts him for his failings. However, after he has a heart attack, Bonnie's romantic feelings for him re-emerge and the two begin dating again. After he dies, Bonnie is devastated and it takes a while for her to heal from the loss. Adam Main=Goes Here Relationship: Husband Adam is Bonnie's boyfriend and later husband, whom she met over the phone after he dialed the wrong number. Appearances (*PLEASE SEE HERE FOR APPEARANCES TABLE CODING*) Gallery Christy11.jpg Christy10.jpg Christy9.jpg Christy8.jpg Christy5.jpg Christy4.jpg Mom 1x12.jpg Mom 1x09.jpg Bonnie2.jpg Bonnie3.jpg Bonnie4.jpg Bonnie5.jpg Bonnie6.jpg Bonnie7.jpg Bonnie8.jpg 2x11 photo 6.jpg 2x11 photo 4.jpg 2x11 photo 3.jpg 2x11 photo 2.jpg Mom 2x09.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Content